


布蕾妮想知道

by yanxiaoyanyan



Category: Game of Thrones(TV)
Genre: Brienne左位, F/M, 指交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanxiaoyanyan/pseuds/yanxiaoyanyan
Summary: 我拿你当朋友，你却想搞我屁股！——当代英俊男子社交普遍障碍
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 6





	布蕾妮想知道

**Author's Note:**

> 好几年前写的辽，发来存个档！  
> 当时写的note：我就是想搞詹姆，非常感谢  
> （一个耿直的创作感言）

“其实从波顿家那个骑士问的时候，我就在想了。”布蕾妮咬着詹姆的耳垂，声线低沉。“你的屁眼里能塞几根手指？”

詹姆呼吸一滞，他从没想过布蕾妮会惦记这个，布蕾妮平静的声音说出淫荡的话让他感到一阵兴奋。一瞬间他不知如何是好，但他很快平静下来，转过身体搂住布蕾妮作为女人来说过于健壮的腰，在她耳边轻轻呵着气，调笑道：“你大可以试试。”

布蕾妮唇角上扬，上唇上的疤痕让她呆笨面孔上这个笑容显得邪恶。她粗暴地把詹姆翻了个个儿，让他趴在床上，大手极富暗示性地按在詹姆的屁股上。“你确定吗？”她用她一贯的语气严肃地问道，好像她真的需要个答案似的。

“别再废话了，美人。”詹姆懒洋洋地说。布蕾妮的手搭在他屁股上却还在严肃地与他说话这一事实不知怎地让他起了反应，现在比起与布蕾妮斗嘴，他可能会更享受与女骑士一起躺在床上的奇特感受。

得到首肯的女骑士抱住他的腰向上提了提，让他用两只胳膊肘撑住床面，跪趴在床上，屁股撅起来，就像个等待打屁股的孩子。这个动作让詹姆感到万分羞耻，脸颊发烧，可他不愿意在布蕾妮面前表现出来，于是只是紧紧咬住嘴唇。这时第一次意识到他在这场性爱，甚至这段关系中都处于下风，无论是体格，战斗技巧或者身体健全与否。这样的感受无疑让他感到些微的自卑，但布蕾妮的笨拙和丑陋让他放下了心。除了他还有谁会要这个女人呢？她是他的，也只能是他的。这样的想法难免卑劣，可他不在乎。因为布蕾妮也不在乎：不像他姐姐，她知道他有多坏，又有多好，他以为永远不会告诉别人的事情他都告诉了面前这个女人，而她给他的回答是一双被泪水打湿的蓝眼睛（她全身最美的部分）和由她低沉声线说出而显得更加庄重的表达尊重的“詹姆爵士”。他永远不用在她面前隐藏自己。这样的关系让他感到安定，甚至，他不知那种心脏发涨的感觉能否被称为，幸福。

詹姆等待着布蕾妮的动作。而她的手指只是放在他臀部而已。他开始急躁。在他说出任何催促的话之前，一个轻吻突然落在他脖子上，带着温热的鼻息。他感到布蕾妮不大但足够柔软的胸脯贴在他后背上，她难得产生波动的声音在他耳边颤抖着说：“你真美。”

詹姆沉默着，安静地让布蕾妮的手指抚摩他后背和臂膀的每一寸皮肤。跪趴的动作让他肌肉酸痛，布蕾妮带着老茧的手指划过他皮肤时他感到自己的身体着了火。布蕾妮的手指仿佛带有魔力。她几近虔诚地轻抚他身体表面甚至他丑陋的断肢，他不用回头就知道她湿润的蓝眼睛一定是那种他喜爱的、熟悉的、表现她对他崇拜的美丽光彩。只是一瞬间，他就欲火焚身，却喉头发紧，想要哽咽。

“你真美。”布蕾妮用梦幻的语气又说了一遍。他知道她是认真的，他也知道他真的很漂亮。她的话语和触碰让他感到幸福到几乎要流泪。他喜欢这个，但他已经不能再等下去了：阴茎在胯下硬得发痛，如果布蕾妮不打算像她说的那样用手指插他，他就要用他的方法操她了。

“快、快插进来。”詹姆哑着嗓子说，剧烈喘息着，“否则我们就永远结束这个游戏。”布蕾妮如梦初醒地直起身体，再一次将她温暖的手指搭到他屁股上。

他感到臀部一凉，突然的刺激让他一个激灵，险些大骂出声。但接下来他的咒骂哽在了喉咙里。布蕾妮的手指突然挤进了他的后穴。插入时很顺利，他的姿势使他后穴放松，而布蕾妮的动作轻柔却坚定，一插到底，毫无犹豫。这突然的侵入让他有被充满的错觉，忍不住张大了嘴。只是一根手指而已，他却感觉内脏被挤得错了位，小腹发胀，有些尿意。他知道那个问题是什么意思了：他能插几根手指——在他尿出来之前，他后面能插进去一根阴茎吗？布蕾妮旋转着手指，小幅度地抽插着。他清晰地感觉到她地每一个动作，甚至能勾画出布蕾妮手指上那些老茧的位置，和它们如何淫靡地与他的肠壁黏在一起，让他的肠壁毫无廉耻地蠕动、吞吐的场景。他剧烈地喘息着，企图适应。但他能做到的只是尽量闭上嘴，不要为这奇特的感觉呻吟，也不要让口水淌到外面。

在一段时间的等待过后，布蕾妮撤出手指。他刚开始为此感到庆幸，她就塞进去了两根。他再一次呆愣，挪动膝盖和手肘，开始企图逃走。而布蕾妮没塞在他后面的那只手紧紧扣住了他的腰，把他按在了原处。“放我走。”他嘶哑地命令道，声音抖得不像话。她安抚性地轻抚着他腰侧绷紧的肌肉，在他后腰上吻了吻。“这才两根，詹姆爵士。”她平淡地说，不稳地吹拂在詹姆皮肤上的气流却暴露了她毫不平静的内心。这奇特地让詹姆结束了逃走的念头，只是仅存的左手紧紧抓住了床单。布蕾妮插在他后穴里的两根手指并排抽插着，带来的奇异快感却不止两倍于刚才。他的腰开始抖动，布蕾妮的另一只胳膊坚定地托住了他。她在看着他。他忽然意识到，她正盯着他下身。她看得见他后穴的每一次收缩，看得见她白色的手指怎样在那深红色的淫乱之处进进出出，她看得见他的肠肉是怎样随着她的抽插按摩蠕动、挽留一样粘连她的手指。潮水般的羞耻感突然袭击了他，他难堪地闭上眼睛，布蕾妮专注地看着他后穴的画面却更加清晰，他忍不住抽噎一声，但立刻止住了。他小声喘息着，只能努力按捺住即将出口的那些呻吟。不能叫。闭嘴，詹姆·兰尼斯特。他对自己说，她会笑你的。——她不会。他脑子里的一个声音小声而坚定地说，好像这是世界终极定理一样，但他无视了它，眼前一片模糊。

布蕾妮终于插进了第三根手指。这时詹姆已经感到了麻木。泪水盈满眼眶，他一次眨眼就会掉出来。而口水，早在他第一次开口说话之后就掉在了床单上，用一条暧昧的银线连接着他嘴角。他没法说出完整的话，因为布蕾妮的每一个动作都让他浑身颤抖，除了喘息什么都做不了。他不知道他反应这么大是因为什么。后穴的刺激远没有阴茎被夹紧撸动来得直接，却让他失态至此，脑袋一团混乱。布蕾妮不停地亲吻着他的后腰和臀瓣让他放松，三根手指在他后穴并排出入，让紧绷的穴口熟悉这样的摩擦之后，她将三根手指一插到底，另一只手捏住他的臀瓣，开始向更深处探索。突然之间快感袭击了他。不是羞耻、不是心理作用，真实的快感如同当头一棒，把他打昏了。他忍不住叫出声来，腰肢剧烈地颤抖，阴茎抽动起来。察觉到他的反应，布蕾妮搂住他的腰，手指快速抽插着，准确地按压着那个让他彻底崩溃的位置。“不要！不、不要！”他哭喊。僵硬的肌肉再也无法撑住他的身体，他双臂一软，上身栽进床铺。而布蕾妮仍然提着他的腰，手指毫无同情地一遍遍操着那块软肉，让他狂乱地挣扎，却只是一次次将后穴送上她的手指。她在操我。她的手指在操我。他迷乱之中想到。这突然的想法让他无比兴奋。“摸摸我前面，”他呜咽着说，“布蕾妮，布蕾妮，摸我，摸我……”

他的骑士遵循他的旨意。她托着他小腹的手掌向下把他轻柔地搁到床垫上，他的腰在接触到床垫的一瞬间就瘫了下去。她一手仍旧在他后穴里动作着，另一只手握住了他的阴茎，上下撸动。布蕾妮的手在操他，他在操布蕾妮的手。他前后摇摆着身体，让自己在布蕾妮双手营造的七层天堂或者地狱里沉浮。他哭喊、呻吟，喊着不知道是什么意思的短促音节。快感一步步累积，每一次的摇摆都将他送向顶峰。预感到某个时刻的到来，他奋力抬起身体，搂住布蕾妮的脖子，不顾一切地含住她的下唇，“布蕾妮。”他说。她手指一滞，他却向后坐去，布蕾妮的指尖重重戳上了他那再经不起任何触碰的敏感之处。

最终他贴着布蕾妮的脸，尖叫着射了出来，手指抓紧了布蕾妮金色短发的发根，精液喷吐在他与布蕾妮相贴的胸腹。白色浊液让布蕾妮白皙的身体健美之外多出色情，但他已经无力欣赏。他脱力地倒在布蕾妮怀里，剧烈地喘息着。布蕾妮缓缓抽出手指，在床单上擦干净，搂住他的腰，在那儿轻轻画着圈。他感到餮足，后穴却一阵空虚。

“三根，詹姆爵士。”很长一段时间后，布蕾妮带着笑意开口。“我觉得这远非您的极限。”

詹姆坐直了身体，居高临下地看着她。“既然我对你的屁眼没有兴趣，你有没有兴趣与我做另一个实验？”他高高挑起眉毛，露出他自信会让她看直眼睛的笑容，“要不要试试你……”他暗示性地瞟向她下身，“能在我手下撑多久？”

布蕾妮脸红了。但她很快微微一笑。“乐意之至。”

-END-


End file.
